When I first killed
by Forlorn Heart
Summary: After their last fight with Gabranth, our heroes think about the first time they killed; since their about to face Vayne and do it again... Rated M for Violence, Blood and Gore.
1. Basch

**Title:** When I first killed…

**Rating: **M for Violence.

**Chapter: **Basch

**Disclaimer: **ALL rights to Final Fantasy XII belong to Square Enix and its corresponding owners.

**A/N: **_**I'm new to writing fanfics (my second one, yay!), so be gentle when criticizing and with flames please. I've wanted to write this for quite some time; to give every character a backstory on how killing is so natural for them (hence why they don't freak out every time they kill an imperial and such). First off is Basch- being the most experienced, and I will rotate with each character- ending with the most inexperienced. Enjoy. **_

Gabranth shakes and drops one of his swords; having lost the battle with his brother, Basch. He points the other in his direction…

"**Have you your fill of this?"**

"I would ask the same. Let this end, Noah."

Gabranth falls to his knee and has very laboured breath.

"**I've no right to be called that name…"**

"Then live. And reclaim it."

Noah looks at his blade, pausing for a moment. Then he looks up.

"**It has been a long time… Do you remember that day? When we first fought. When we first killed. As brothers…"**

"Yes, I remember. I remember it well. For that was the day I left…"

Basch's mind flashes back to his first battle in the Landis militia…

It was a stormy day, thunder and lightning clashing all around; as if the gods themselves were cheering on their favourite sides. Two armies opposing each other over a barren field. On the west side, Landis; troops clad in leather and scale-mail armour, much like the style armour the Dalmascans and Nabradians wore. And on the east side, Arcadia; troops clad in plate-mail armour, airships flying overhead.

A uniquely armoured imperial (with a helmet portraying horns and red lines framing the facial area and running down the rest of his armour), raises his hand to signal the charge…

Likewise, a heavily armoured man on a chocobo lifts his sword to signal the charge from Landis.

The two armies clash violently; men being tossed aside like ragdolls.

In the heat of the battle; a young man (possibly in his early twenties) with short blonde hair, tears his way through his imperial foes. Blood, limbs and entrails are splattered all around him, as he unleashes his rage upon them. That man is Noah fon Ronsenburg.

Trailing behind him is a man of the same age, but with longer hair. He bludgeons his first adversary with the pommel of his sword, knocking him out cold; the second man that stands in his way receives a powerful punch, breaking his helmet and also knocking him out. One more stands in his way and gets slashed in the leg, downing him, and then receives a kick to the face, knocking him out.

"**You have to do better than that, Basch… battles aren't won via knocking out your enemies!"**

Says Noah as he cleaves an imperials head in two, caking his sword in blood and brains.

"No, but forgetting that we are slaying men; fathers, sons, brothers… won't help either!"

Replies Basch as he deals a kick to an imperials crotch.

"**You're too soft brother… to think… that** **these imperials… deserve remorse from us!"**

Noah argues; upper-cutting an imperial (tearing off hisleft arm), beheading one more, and hacking another in two; in the process. Then he turns around to feed his blade into a swordsman's mouth; kicking him off after. But the imperial whose left arm had been torn off picks himself up and gets ready to strike…

"Noah, behind you!"

Noah turns around, but already the imperials broadsword is coming down…

But never hits; instead, a slightly curved blade, caked in blood, is seen coming out of the soldiers chest. The blade rips through the imperials chest in a downward motion, loud cracking and ripping sounds can be heard, as the sword rips its way into the abdomen and finally exits out of his back; blood spattering in all directions. The imperials entrails splatter in a heap on the ground, followed by his lifeless corpse; revealing Basch, sword-in-hand and blood on his face.

"If you lose your head in rage, Noah, it will be removed from your shoulders…"

Noah smiles and embraces his brother; the battle still going on around them.

"**It would seem that you have killed your first man, Basch. Father would be proud…"**

The battle raged on for many more hours; the storm ended, a calm night sky overlooking a sea of corpses. A handful of men in the Landis attire, search the field for survivors; Basch and Noah among them.

"We have been thoroughly decimated; there are not even enough of us to search the field properly…"

Basch says as he stares at a mound of bodies; blood cascading from it, like waterfalls from a mountain.

"We should get help from our neighbouring kingdoms, maybe Dalmasca and Nabradia would help us…"

"**No, we need not the help of **_**lesser kingdoms**_**!"**

"But to continue on like this is folly… I've decided; I will go to Dalmasca, try to convince the king to-"

"**What!? No! This fight is ours and ours alone! We do not need weaklings in our ranks!"**

"Do what you will, but I will not die needlessly for the sake of pride!"

"**Then run! Run you bastard! And may you never return, else I take your cowardly head from you! For I will never forgive you Basch! NEVER!"**

Basch already turned and began walking west, while hearing his brothers cursing behind him…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter; there will be more. Feel free to review this, but please be gentle. Just to be clear, every dialogue in bold is Gabranth, and the rest is Basch. And yes, the commander of the imperial forces is Zargabaath; if you're wondering. Until next chapter, farewell.**

**-Forlorn Heart. **


	2. Fran

**Title: **When I first killed…

**Rating: **M for violence.

**Chapter: **Fran

**Disclaimer: **ALL rights to Final Fantasy XII belong to Square Enix and its corresponding owners.

**A/N:**_** This is chapter two of my fanfic. This chapter is about Fran and when she first killed. **__**Warning**__**: this chapter will have more detail, blood and gore, as well as rage; you have been warned. Feel free to review and criticize. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Fran stares on, as the two brothers exchange their glances. When Gabranth asks if his brother remembered the day when he first killed; Fran, too, begins thinking about that fateful day, over fifty years ago…

* * *

It was a normal day in Golmore Jungle, a few rays of sun shining through the thick trees. Fran was hunting coeurl in the thickest part of Golmore Jungle, with her pet panther; Ose.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, appears a hellhound; fur glowing an eerie light and horn made of burning obsidian. But Fran knows how to deal with this beast; she draws an arrow on her bow and sends it soaring through the air, landing with a cracking sound as it takes the beasts horn clean off. As the beast winces in pain, Ose leaps onto the beast and starts rolling around on the metal platform. Finally, the hellhound slumps to the ground; its glowing blood pooling before burning, turning the carcass into ash. Ose stands triumphant over the burning hellhound, but also crippled, as his entire left leg is shredded; blood running down…

But Fran believes that it's not serious, as Ose can still walk, and so she ushers Ose to Eruyt village…

But just outside the entrance, Fran hears a roaring sound; the sound of gunfire. But she feels no pain and dismisses it, until Ose gives a groan… She turns her head around slowly and sees Ose; a round hole in his head with an inch in diameter. In the trees, she sees two hume men congratulating each other; one with a smoking gun in-hand.

Fran's heart is filled with rage and she wastes no time in drawing her elfin bow and a bamboo arrow to go with it. She then releases the arrow and it soars through the air, before hitting the gunman in the chest; making him fall off onto the metal platform. His companion jumps off to help him to his feet and they both run.

Fran will not have them get away so easily and casts a blizzard spell that hits the gunman in the left arm; making it shatter into many blood-stained shards. The gun falls to the ground (not having two hands to hold it with) and the gunman screams in pain. He gets up and with his right hand, draws his gutting knife and swipes at Fran. But the poison from the arrow is too great, and he misses; his vision dark and blurred from the poison and fatigue. Fran takes this moment to disarm him, throw him to the ground and cut open his back with his own knife; exposing his spine.

"**Roderick…*cough*… run…Ahhh!"**

"_**Alrick!"**_

Fran shatters Alrick's spine with a punch and turns her hateful gaze over to Roderick, who has pulled out his gun. Fran throws the knife at his groin; making him drop the gun. She then makes a dash for him and kicks his groin; pushing the dagger in further. Roderick is crying in pain…

"_**Please… don't kill me!"**_

"You killed my friend in cold blood, you worthless hume, and I shall do the same to you."

Fran strokes the man's face seductively; coming to a stop at the neck. She tightens her grip on his neck, starting to break the skin; finally she plunges her sharp-nailed fingers into his throat and tears out his wind pipe. Blood spatters everywhere as he clenches his hands around the open gauge, and all that can be heard from him is a violent gurgling sound as he slumps to the ground.

Fran tossed the bleeding tube and walked back to Eruyt village, smirking to hide her sorrow…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter; remember to review. For those that are wondering: Ose is the name of a panther, the speech in bold is Alrick, everything in bold italics are Roderick and the rest is Fran and narrations. Until next chapter.**

**-Forlorn Heart. **


End file.
